Murder, He Wrote
Murder, He Wrote is the fourth episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary Castle and Beckett’s plans for a romantic weekend in the Hamptons are interrupted when a dying man stumbles into Castle’s backyard, collapsing into his pool. Unable to escape the lure of the investigation, they join up with the small town’s well-intentioned, but inexperienced sheriff to find the killer. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credit only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *David Burke as Chief John Brady *Brian Howe as Aaron Lerner *Don Stark as Vincent Cardano *Tamara Braun as Natalia Roosevelt *Shane Johnson as Deputy Adam Jones *Natacha Roi as Mrs. Franklin *J.R. Nutt as Casius McMurray *Patrick Robert Smith as Marty Bentley *Larry Rippenkroeger as ND Cop *Dwight Hicks as Lawyer Quotes :Beckett: It’s just... I can’t help wondering how many other girls have gotten this tour. :Castle: Right. Well I’m not going to deny that I’ve brought other women up here. But um... none of them were you. :Beckett: Why are you even helping them? :Castle: Oh, come on, the good news is they're completely fooled about us. :Beckett: Yeah, well, I don't understand why they even care. :Castle: Eh, why do people care about Brangelina? :Beckett: Oh, so we're Brangelina now? :Castle: No, no, no. We're.. Rick-Kate. No, we're Kate-ick. :Beckett: Mm. :Castle: Caskett? :Beckett: Ooh. :Castle: Ooh, that's good, 'cause of the whole murder thing, Caskett. :Beckett: Mm-hmm. :Aaron Lerner: (snaps finger, on remembering Castle's girlfriend) Kate! Name was Kate! :Ryan: (shock) Son of a... :Ryan: Oh, you know, the usual. "I didn't do it, you got the wrong guy." I'm pretty sure he told me everything he knows. :Beckett: The weekend hadn't turned out exactly as Detective Heat had imagined, but now nothing... not even another murder on the beach, could stop her from getting exactly what she desired most. :Castle: Hmm... that's good. :Beckett: Can I get a writer's credit for it? :Castle: We'll talk. :Beckett: Okay. :Castle: That was a Hampton's Heat twist I did not see coming! Nice! :Chief Brady: Not to sound all Scooby, but he might've gotten away with it if not for you Castle. Featured Music * "Longing To Belong" - Eddie Vedder * "Getaway" - Latch Key Kid Trivia *Ryan is the third person who learns about Castle and Beckett's relationship, but, contrary to Kate's statement in the previous episode, he decides to keep it a secret. **After his recent falling out with Esposito, Ryan faced a difficult decision keeping the secret from his partner. **During the investigation, the two explored each of Beckett's main previous love interests. Josh and Agent Sorenson are overseas, while Demming has been dating someone else for several months. *This is the first episode where the murder occurred outside New York City. However, a great many investigations have taken them outside the city before. *Beckett is a highly skilled cook. Although she had previously cooked breakfast for Castle in Boom!, the two were called in before they had a chance to sit down to eat. *This is Beckett's second time being arrested in the series. Her first was in To Love and Die in L.A. In both cases, all charges were dropped and the pair even helped the local police with a case. *While Castle and Beckett have playfully shipped "Esplanie" for several seasons now, beginning with One Life to Lose, this is the first time that Castle discusses shipping Castle/Beckett. After several false starts, he hits on the normal fan term, "Caskett", making the term semi-official. *While Castle tries out couple names for himself and Beckett, one was "Kate-ick" which isn't that far off from actress Stana Katic's last name Katic. *The episode's title is a reference to the classic TV series, "Murder, She Wrote", which starred Angela Lansbury as a mystery novelist who solves murders. That series's title was based on the film adaptation of the Agatha Christie novel "4:50 from Paddington", titled "Murder, She Said". **The parallels between the series concept of Castle and Murder, She Wrote were strong enough that, according to actor Nathan Fillion, the actors were forbidden to mention it in Castle's early years lest reviewers and the media miss the significant differences between the shows. **This episode utilizes some of the common plot points from "Murder, She Wrote". While Castle usually encounters murder because he follows the police, Lansbury's Jessica Fletcher's encounters with murder often occur accidentally in her quiet coastal retreat. Castle even lampshades the parallels between his own situation and the classic series. *This episode marks the first time we have seen Castle's house in the Hamptons, but it has been mentioned many times before. Castle has a tradition of spending his Memorial Day weekends there. **He invited Beckett to join him in "A Deadly Game", but she declined due to her serious relationship with Detective Tom Demming. After she realized that she might lose Castle altogether, she re-examined her feelings, dumped Demming, and prepared to embark on a relationship with Castle. However, in the interim, he had given up on his hopes and went with his ex-wife and publisher, Gina, instead. The two rekindled their relationship and spent the summer there. Castle never learned how close Beckett had come to entering a relationship with him. **In "A Deadly Affair", Castle's summer in the Hamptons was a key point separating the two. Castle believed that he had been a gentleman, allowing Beckett to be with the man she had chosen. Beckett, who had dumped Demming for nothing, felt rejected. **In "Countdown", Castle encouraged Alexis and Martha (having unexpectedly returned from a spa retreat) to take some time there. He couldn't quite reveal his reason: that a dirty bomb attack on New York City was imminent. **In "Always", and "After the Storm", Martha goes to the Hamptons, leaving Castle alone in his apartment. She returns unexpectedly to rescue Alexis, who became too drunk at a graduation party. *This episode features the unusual AMT AutoMag III, the first .30 Carbine semi-auto pistol to be successful in the marketplace. It was made between 1992 and the late '90s. Production ceased when AMT went bankrupt. However, within the context of the story, the .30 Carbine round is known to be a loud, powerful round when fired from a short pistol barrel, with a huge fireball, and would have been easily audible from the 100 yards away at which the meth-head claims he saw the boat. References Lindsay Dreyer Castle Music: Songs That Played During Season 5, Episode 4: "Murder, He Wrote" Murder, He Wrote Murder, He Wrote Murder, He Wrote